


Unexpected

by poppetawoppet



Series: Cale/Tommy [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the kinkmemePrompt: so after weeks/months and tour through a series of events Kris and Adam's tours somehow end up in nearby cities. Their bands meet Cale, who has wanted Kris his whole life, is jealous over Kris and Adam being all over each other. Tommy, feeling the same way about Adam, gets drunk with Cale.You decide what happens from there</p><p>first time I wrote porn, so...</p><p>I've tried to update the publication date 3 times and it doesn't seem to work so originally posted 12/24/2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Cale took another drink, noticing he was already on his fourth shot of tequila and he had been sitting at the bar possibly five minutes. He looked back to the corner, and his eyes narrowed as he saw the _glow_ on Kris's face. If he moved any closer to Adam he would be sitting on him, Cale thought bitterly.  
  
"You look troubled."  
  
Cale turned, looking into a pair of dark eyes that seemed sympathetic.  
  
"Maybe I am. Tommy, right?"  
  
"Yes. And you are Cale. And you are in love with your best friend."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," Cale whispered, swallowing a fifth portion of fire.  
  
"Sure you do. It's okay. I understand."  
  
Cale watched as Tommy proceeded to catch up with Cale's shots in one go. Cale raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I thought you were straight."  
  
Tommy laughed. "So are you, I hear. Guess that leaves both of us in a bad place then, huh?"  
  
Cale smiled. "I guess so. Is it okay if I spell out my troubles?"  
  
"Why the fuck not?"  
  
Cale tilted his head. Despite the two tone hair and the layers of leather, Tommy would have fit right in Conway. Cale sighed and spoke.  
  
"He's my best friend. _My_ best friend. And I've been half in love with him since forever. All it took was a year for _him_ to turn things around. I've been waiting my whole goddamn life."  
  
Cale stared at the bar. It wasn't fair.  
  
"At least he didn't kiss you in front of millions of people."  
  
Cale looked up; saw Tommy nervously picking at his fingers.  
  
"Every time I turn around I see that kiss. I see it when I close my fucking eyes. I've never kissed a guy and I start with _him._ So you can see my problem."  
  
Cale nodded. "There's only one solution."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Cale looked one more time to the corner, wincing as heard laughter. "One. We get drunk."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Two: we tell each other the saddest stories from our obviously pathetic romantic lives."  
  
"Done."  
  
"Three: We get ourselves over them."  
  
Tommy shrugged. "That one might take more than tequila."  
  
"Point taken, friend, point taken."  
  
They toasted each other, proceeding to spend the night trying to think of what was happening a few feet away.

*  
  
Cale couldn't remember any time in which he had laughed harder and still felt so bad. In a way he guessed tonight was the cleansing of himself and his ridiculous crush on Kris Allen. There was only one man for Kris, and Cale was not it.  
  
"Which floor are you on?"  
  
Cale looked at Tommy and shrugged. "The fifth?"  
  
Tommy grinned. "Good thing these cards are marked. I'm on the fourth. You should come to my room. We can drink our sorrows away and curse the unrequited loves of our lives."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They weaved down the hallway, Tommy giggling as Cale sung a very off key version of "Can't Stay Away".  
  
Tommy slid the card into the slot, opening the door with a flourish. Cale moved forward, somehow tangling himself in Tommy's legs, with both of them falling to the floor in a fit of laughter.  
  
Cale found himself lying on top of Tommy, looking into his wide eyes. Cale bit his lip, shivering, "Ooops. I need to-"  
  
Tommy put a hand on his lips, guiding Cale's face down until their lips met, gently at first, then Tommy arching upwards as Cale opened his mouth, tasting tequila and lime. Cale froze, then deepened the kiss, taking Tommy's hands and pinning them to the floor, finding himself excited that Tommy was helpless beneath him.  
  
Cale broke away a moment, to shut the door and lock it. Tommy was still there when he came back, standing now, and his eyes unsure.  
  
"Another drink?" Tommy asked his voice hoarse.  
  
Cale shook his head, grabbing Tommy's shirt and slamming him into the wall, Tommy tearing at his shirt.  
  
_Not what I expected tonight_ Cale thought as Tommy pushed him onto the bed, hips grinding against Cale's. Cale responded by flipping Tommy underneath him, cuffing his wrists lightly, biting his earlobe, trailing kisses down his jaw line. Tommy whimpered, his hands struggling to touch, but Cale was in control.  
  
"Not yet," he growled, tightening his hold. He raised himself up, watching as Tommy arched, opened his eyes.  
  
"Please..." Tommy whispered.  
  
Cale nodded, letting go, found himself on his back, Tommy's hands pulling at his pants, Tommy's mouth sucking on his nipple, his tongue, _his tongue_ Cale lost coherency as Tommy laid a palm against the front of his underwear.  
  
"I've never," Tommy whispered.  
  
"Me either," Cale bit his lip, "Maybe we-"  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
Cale raised an eyebrow as Tommy stood, peeling his pants and briefs off, and as Tommy pulled off his own underwear. Tommy lay back down, his hard cock rubbing against Cale's.  
  
"Doesn't mean we can't do other things."  
  
Cale let out a breath, gasping as Tommy writhed against him, biting his shoulder, leaving a mark as Cale's hand trailed down and took hold of his cock.  
  
Cale had good hands. He had always known that. He purposely ran the calluses of his hand lightly up and down, causing Tommy's eyes to roll back.  
  
"Payback, "Tommy gasped, his hand returning the favor "Is a bitch."  
  
"Promises, promises," Cale clenched his teeth, feeling desperately close to the edge.  
  
Tommy laughed, wrapping one leg around Cale, kissing him again and rubbing his cock against Cale's hand. Cale took the hint, reveling in the sensation of a hand on his dick, a mouth against his own, his own hand causing the sounds coming from Tommy's mouth.  
  
"Ah, _fuck_ " he gasped, feeling Tommy shudder in his hand, the space between them sticky with sweat and come.  
  
Tommy lay on top of him, breathing slowly. "I should move."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Too messy to sleep like this."  
  
Cale nodded, surprised as Tommy led him into the shower, lazily rubbing soap across his back, both of them gasping underneath the spray of water as Cale propped Tommy against the wall, their hands unable to stop roaming. They both staggered to the bed, spent. Cale remembered laying his arm across Tommy, their fingers twining as he fell asleep  
  
*.

Cale reached for his phone. "What?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
Cale blinked at Kris's voice, "What time is it?"  
  
"Three in the morning. And you haven't come back to your room."  
  
"Since when did you care about that? I'm okay Kris. I'm not obligated to be anywhere until seven so let me be."  
  
Cale hung up and threw the phone across the room. Tommy lay looking at him.  
  
"Do you want to go?"  
  
"No."  
  
Tommy nodded. "I have an idea."  
  
Cale watched as Tommy padded across the room, digging in his bags.  
  
"Ha! I knew I'd find some here! Good thing Adam keeps some of his supplies with me."  
  
Cale raised an eyebrow as Tommy came back and handed him a condom and a bottle of lube.  
  
"Tommy," he blinked, "I-"  
  
Tommy leaned forward, quieting Cale with his mouth. "I want you to fuck me."  
  
"I don't know--"  
  
"I have a few ideas. I've read some of the fan fiction."  
  
Cale laughed. "So have I."  
  
Tommy raised an eyebrow and Cale blushed, but still reached for the bottle.  
  
"I'm supposed to start with fingers, right?"  
  
Tommy nodded, lying down. Cale swallowed, hesitantly pressing his slick finger into the cleft of Tommy's ass, pleasantly surprised at how easily it went in, how easily his finger seemed to be trapped.  
  
"More," Tommy gasped, and Cale went for it, fascinated as Tommy squirmed with the simple touch. It was almost clinical, the way he was watching Tommy, but Cale could feel his excitement grow as Tommy begged for him to continue to just fuck him already. There was a certain power in undoing someone like this.  
  
"I'm ready; just fuck me before I lose it!"  
  
Cale nodded. "Should we... I mean, I don't think I'm athletic enough to face you and fuck you."  
  
Tommy nodded, "I don't care, just stop fucking teasing me!"  
  
Cale smiled, kissing Tommy on the forehead. He was rewarded with a pinch to his backside. He rolled the condom on, raised an eyebrow as Tommy grabbed the lube and rubbed it up and down Cale's cock.  
  
"Every bit helps, right?" Tommy whispered, his eyes glazed.  
  
Cale almost laughed, but this was serious now. He paused a moment, lying behind Tommy, wondering if this was right. Then Tommy pushed himself backwards, grinding his body against Cale's.  
  
"Cale, please."  
  
Cale let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, and moved forward, his cock penetrating flesh, Tommy grabbing a fistful of sheets as Cale bit the corner of his shoulder and neck, Cale inside him, both of them moving in what seemed like slow motion, neither of them wanting to hurt the other.  
  
Cale wrapped his arm around Tommy, his hand sliding down Tommy's cock with the same slow rhythm he was fucking him.  
  
"Cale," Tommy gasped. "Don't stop."  
  
"As if I could," Cale grunted his body slick with sweat as the pressure built inside him. Tommy's ass pressing into his hips, Tommy's hand on top of his own, urgently pressing him on.  
  
Tommy let out a long moan, his hips twitching as he came, Cale still peaking, still moving inside him. Cale buried his own release in Tommy's hair, his hands tightening in Tommy's as they both laid there.  
  
"I-"Cale spoke.  
  
"Don't. Just don't."  
  
Cale shook his head. "I've never had to take two showers in one night."  
  
Tommy laughed. "Me either."  
  
  
*

Cale sat in the limo, hoping that Kris didn't ask too many questions. He wasn't sure if he could lie that well.  
  
"So you just got drunk and passed out on a couch? Lame."  
  
Cale ignored the comment, staring out the window. He realized this morning, looking into Kris Allen's eyes, that he didn't love him anymore. So he was at least cured of that. He fingered the piece of paper in his pocket, a number he had not set out to get last night, a number he wondered if he would ever have the courage to call.  
  
He felt his phone buzz.  
  
_So when they do the concert in March together, we should hang out._  
  
Cale stared at the text, typed and hit send before thinking.  
  
_I'll be sure to do some research before then. If that's okay with you._  
  
What kind of research?  
  
Cale stared at the text, swore and dialed. He didn't care that he was in a car full of people.  
  
"Not that kind of research. I mean, if that's what you were asking."  
  
Cale could hear Tommy's breathing slow. "I was."  
  
Cale felt something clench in his stomach. "Okay. Okay. What does this mean?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't mean for it to mean something."  
  
"Neither did I. But it did," Cale could feel the stares from the band. "When are you free next?"  
  
"Umm we have a break of two days in January. The fourth and fifth."  
  
Cale checked his mental calendar. 'I can swing the fifth."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'll call you later to organize things. Everyone is staring at me."  
  
"Me too. If only they knew."  
  
Cale grinned as he hung up the phone, ignoring the questions from his friends.  
  
_Unexpected_ he thought _but not unwelcome._

  
  
  
 

  



End file.
